ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaurs vs Aliens The Movie
Dinosaurs vs Aliens The Movie is an upcoming Live action/adventure movie based on a graphic novel book by Barry Sonnenfeld and Grant Morrison. It is produced by Universal Pictures. The movie will be release on June 14, 2023. Unlike the story, it takes place in the future 2300 after when the cloned dinosaurs took over the planet. Synopsis Earth, 277 years into the future, the cloned dinosaurs had ruled the planet for almost 3 centuries. Human buildings are almost completely gone. The dinosaurs have evolved in intelligence and design. In Oregon, an alpha predator rules, One Eye. One day, invaders came from the stars and are here to take over the planet. It's up to One Eye to stop this invasion and claim his home once again from Roke. Plot The movie begins with a alien spacecraft orbiting earth, it shows several images of Planet. Then it cuts to 2060, showing the dinosaurs taking over the planet again. the humans left the planet leaving at least 40% of them behind. Several months later, a disease began killing humans off. About a year later, all humans were extinct. As the scene ends, the UFO arrives to planet earth. It first introduces Roke talking to Shell about the Planet. Furthermore, it shows dinosaurs living on planet earth. A volcano erupted around the plains of Oregon. One Eye was seen fighting Rex, who overpowers him and kills him. The clan retreats and One Eye meets his new born offsprings. As the UFO closes in, stampedes were recorded around Oregon. The UFO sends in drones, several of them got destroyed. The aliens decided to set their feet on the planet and as they search Scar attacks them. Roke finishes off Scar which kills him and the drones take his flesh. A Utahraptor attacks them but it gets shocked and cannot move. The dinosaurs were forced to the flee the area. Red takes Scar's Triceratops skull and runs off. As the volcano collapsed, a pyroclastic flow threatens the aliens. Shell and Roke were in a vehicle while Scout was left behind. But they all made it back to safety. The aliens gathered up to plan what to do with the dinosaurs. Roke agrees with the main character to wipe out the dinosaurs. As One Eye finds out most of his family members are dead, he gets very aggressive an roars on top of a hill with his son. Around this time, the dinosaurs and the aliens started to fight in war with each other. Several dinosaurs including One Eye, were captured. Shell and Scout Commander Kit freed the dinosaurs. Roke was killed by the Indoraptor. As the indoraptor attacks Shell, Red knocks down the Indoraptor into the jaws of One Eye who kills him. One Eye kills Shell's sister and throws her to a pipe. The only robots were in war. However, the dinosaurs destroyed many of them. The war awoken Godzilla. Godzilla appears and attacks the UFO. The robots were destroyed in battle and Godzilla sends in giant waves killing all the aliens. One Eye and his son survived the war and live on. Godzilla roars as the screen goes black. Post Credit Scene It revealed a human sending off robots to the blue dot in the sky, which is earth. Cast Chris Pratt as Scout Commander Kit Scarlett Johansson as Shell Samuel L. Jackson as Roke Dinosaurs (Species and characters) Tyrannosaurus rex (One Eye, Green Eyes, Junior, and Rex) Spinosaurus (Sailback and Black Claw) Giganotosaurus (Big G) Dilophosaurus (Spitter) Apatosaurus (Big One and Gentle Mothers) Triceratops ( Shattered Horn) Allosaurus (Scar) Deinonychus (Red, Cackle, Crazy, and Speedy) Carnotaurus Trailers Main article: Dinosaurs vs Aliens The Movie/ Trailer TV Spots Main article: Dinosaurs vs Aliens The Movie/ Tv Spots Receptions On Rotten Tomatoes it earns the rate of 86%. Joel Chen-"Wow this movie was so amazing, this is my favorite dinosaur movie ever." Colin Christ-"Amazing Movie! I give it a 9/10 since there's a lot of action to it!" Guest-"I'm going to say this but, this is way better than Predator vs Alien! It has a future worlf war which is very awesome." Chris Pratt-"This is like Avengers Infinity War but instead of Avengers and Thanos' army, we have Dinosaurs and Aliens." IMDb rates it 9/10. Sequel Joel Coward confirms there will be a sequel called Dinosaurs vs Robots. Trivia •Joel Coward confirms the first 2 trailers will focus on the aliens but the exclusive and 3rd trailers will focus on the dinosaurs. * It will have at least 2 more sequels.Category:PG-13 Rated films